The Orange Whirlwind 2012
by FireStyleTerrell
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Im just borrowing the characters. This is reboot of my very first story i ever posted here, The Orange Whirlwind. The story will be better this time around BELIEVE IT!
1. Friendships Bud Anew

The Orange Whirlwind (2012)

**Chapter 1: Friendships Bud Anew**

The Chunin guards at the Konoha gates were bored outta their minds. The guard who wore his headband as a bandanna turned when he noticed a group walking up the road.

"Hey isn't that...?" Izumo asked as he stood from his post as ten shinobi walked up to them.

"Squad Leader of the Sasuke Retrieval Squad, Shikamaru Nara reporting mission success." Shika said with a smirk.

Both guards stood with a proud smile before Kotetsu went to retrieve the Godaime.

**~ The Hokage's Office ~**

"Lady Tsunade you're needed at the front gate NOW!" Kotetsu yelled as he rushed into the room.

The room's occupants looked at the Chunin like he'd grown a second head.

"How about telling us what's going on first Kotetsu." Kakashi said with a smiling eye.

"I think he finally lost it." Asuma said before taking a drag from his cig.

"Lady Tsunade! Shikamaru's squad has just returned they need you at the main gate!" Shizune yelled urgently from the door.

"What! Is this why you're here?" Tsunade asked with a frown.

"I tried to tell but you guys didn't give me a chance." Kotetsu complained.

"Unbelievable." Asuma sighed before jumping out the window following Kakashi.

"Shizune get a medical team ASAP!" The busty Hokage ordered her longtime assistant. She stood from her chair and grabbed her green coat then hurried to the main gate.

**~Back at the Gates~**

While Shizune ran to get the medical teams Tsunade scanned the group of Genin and found what see was searching for. There on Sasuke's back was an unconscious, but still the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke set him down so Tsunade could check him over with her medical Ninjutsu. She was relieved to know he would make a full recovery, and just when she finished her examination the medical team appeared. While they began transporting the other wounded to the hospital Tsunade ordered everyone else to her office for a full report.

**~ Back in the Hokage's Office ~**

After Shikamaru gave Tsunade the official report she began her scolding starting with Lee.

"You just couldn't wait could you? You're as bad as Naruto... but you did well Lee and for that I'm glad you're back safely." Lee's face split into a wide grin it isn't every day you get scolded and praised by the Hokage.

"And you." She said glaring at Sasuke. "You put your fellow shinobi at serious risk; lucky for you no one was killed. On top of that you've caused a lot of us pain, but most of all you hurt your teammates the most. Then..." She stopped her rant and looked at Sasuke to see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I know... *sniff* I know I caused both Naruto and Sakura so much pain. Part of it is Orochimaru's fault but mostly I'm to blame and no one else. If I am to be executed for treason then so be it, but-" He was cut off by Tsunade and he looked up to see her smiling.

"Would you shut up the bullshit it would kill Naruto if I executed his first real friend. But you will suffer punishment is that understood?" She asked and watched the young Genin wipe away his tears. _"At least he acknowledges its part his fault as well, but something must be done about that curse mark." _Tsunade was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock and Shizune walked in.

"Lady Tsunade we need you in Neji's operating room." Shizune told her with a worried look in her eyes.

Tsunade nodded before she gave her last orders. "Everyone is dismissed except Sasuke." She said getting up and walking around her desk. "Anbu!" Tsunade yelled.

An Anbu with purple hair and a cat mask appeared with a leaf shunshin. "Sasuke until you're punishment is decided an Anbu will be with you at all times understood?" Sasuke answered the Hokage with nod then he was dismissed with his Anbu bodyguard watching him out of the sight of the public.

**~ 3 days later ~**

Sasuke was suspended for two months with his chakra sealed for half that timeframe. He also had to publicly apologize to the Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Hyuga families for almost getting their children killed. Now Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat at training ground seven eating lunch. They looked almost as if they were a really close team... almost.

"So dobe how long are you gonna be gone for?" Sasuke asked taking a bite of his shrimp egg roll.

"Well Pervy Sage said we'll be gone for about two and a half years. To me it sounds like forever, but if it'll make me stronger than you then I guess I have no choice." Naruto said as he and Sasuke both grinned each with a challenging look in their eyes.

"_Something's never change, or maybe... they do and we just don't notice." _Sakura was so busy thinking that she didn't see Naruto and Sasuke get up and start leaving.

"Sakura what are you doing come on!" Sasuke yelled back to his pink haired teammate.

"Huh hey wait up!" She yelled back as she ran to catch up to them. "**Cha! Those idiots were just gonna leave me here!"** Inner Sakura raged on. "Where are we going anyway?" Asked a clueless Sakura.

"We're going to help the dobe here pack, he leaves in two days remember." Sasuke said annoyed that he had to repeat what he said before lunch.

"Then we're going to Ichiraku!" Naruto yelled and pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell no we just ate lunch you goddamn vacuum!" Sasuke pointed at Naruto while yelling more insults about him eating too much.

"Well your hair is shaped like a duck's ass!" Naruto yelled back.

Sakura sweat dropped while they walked through the village insulting each other.

"Yep something's never change heehee." Sakura said then watched Sasuke chase Naruto for tripping him.

Suddenly Naruto stopped in front of a shop window making Sasuke crash right into him. Both boys went tumbling down in tangled mess.

"Ugh get off me Sasuke-teme! Wasn't bad enough you stole my first kiss, now you're trying to still my virginity to." Naruto droned.

"You wish dobe!" Sasuke yelled before jumping off his teammate. "Why the hell did you stop anyway?" Sasuke asked as he dusted himself.

"How we get one of these." Naruto suggested while pointed at the tattoo parlor.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sakura deadpanned as she walked up.

"Why not Sakura-chan? We won't be Team 7 forever, so why not get something that will label us forever.

"What should we get and where should we put it?" Sasuke asked as they entered.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Sakura sighed before following after her teammates.

**~3 hours Later~**

They had decided on the tattoo together. It was a red baby fox nestled inside cherry blossom flower, with three of the Sharingan tomoes surrounding it. Naruto got his on his right shoulder, Sasuke's was on his left pectoral, and finally Sakura got hers on her lower back above her ass.

"So how about… Ichiraku?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"NO!" Sakura yelled before poking his tat.

"Ouuuuuuchhh!" Naruto screamed while Sasuke laughed himself to tears.

**~ The Following Day ~**

Naruto had all his things packed up and now he was relaxing by himself at Training Ground 7. A bark suddenly brought him out of his sunbathing nap. He cracked his eye open to see the small ninja dog Akamaru wagging his tail and panting.

"Hey look! Akamaru found him!" Kiba yelled as Team 8 arrived.

"What's up guys?" Naruto asked while Akamaru rested atop his head.

"Well since you're leaving and all we thought we'd get you a few presents." Kiba said with cheeky grin.

"Really?" Naruto perked up. He hadn't gotten many presents in his life due to status the Kyubi Jinchuriki.

"Yup! So here you go buddy!" Kiba said with a grinned and threw the blonde a box.

"Trojan 24 Pleasure Pack? Kiba what the hell is it?" Naruto asked but had been knocked unconscious by his sensei.

"I'll Jiraiya explain that story to you, but in the meantime. Here you go; these are three Genjutsu techniques from MY private collection. I think if you train hard enough you'll be able to learn them." Kurenai said with small smile.

"Wow thanks Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto was practically drooling at the thought of finally learning Genjutsu.

"Um… N-Naruto… h-here t-this i-is for you." Hinata stuttered as she shakily handed him an envelope.

"Ooh I wonder what it is." Naruto wonder out loud as he was about to open it.

"NO! You can't open it until after you leave! Promise me?" Hinata demanded with a blush covering her face.

"Ok ok I promise. You know that I never go back on my word." Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

Shino was last and he just walked up and handed a small rectangular case. "This one you may open now if you so choose." Shino said monotonously.

Naruto grinned and lifted the lid to a find a nice stylish pair of shades, and it also had a small note attached. _'These work best when you channel chakra into them'_

"These are also Shino thanks and thank you everybody. I'll treasure all my presents." Naruto said as Kiba finally reawakened.

"You're welcome Naruto. We have a mission in a bit so we'll see around." Kurenai said before leaving with her students.

Naruto donned his new specs and decided to go into town for some lunch.

**~Ichiraku Raman Shop~**

"Time for some ramen." Naruto said with a lick of his lips.

"ALRIGHTTT! YOU WERE RIGHT TENTEN!" Came a loud enthusiastic voice.

"HEYY NARUTO! OVER HERE!" Lee yelled from across the road.

Naruto sighed and reluctantly made his way over to Guy and his two Genin. "Hey how's Neji doing guys?" Naruto asked.

"Oh he's doing much better than yesterday, but he still quite sore." Tenten explained.

"That's good that he'd getting better. So what are you guys doing out this way?" The blonde asked curiously.

"We were waiting for you Naruto my boy!" Guy said with a nice guy pose.

"Uhh what for?" Naruto asked as he took a step back.

"To give you your presents before you leave silly." Tenten said with a giggle.

"Presents?" Naruto asked with starry eyes.

"Yep. Here." Tenten unsealed a beautifully crafted katana from a storage seal on her arm, and handed it to him.

Naruto was in awe, the blade was at least three feet in length, the oval guard was cerulean blue with an intricate design on it, the hilt was wrapped in gold cloth, and finally the scabbard was dark orange with Uzumaki Buredo engraved on in black. Before he could thank her she kissed him dead on the lips and smiled.

"Thank you for what you did for Neji, you really changed him for the better." Naruto still in a dazed just smiled and nodded dumbly.

"MY TURN! THESE ARE FOR YOU NARUTO-KUN!" Lee shouted happily before presenting Naruto with a set of weights. "IF YOU KEEP EM ON UNTIL YOU CUM YOUR STAMINA WILL INCREASE TEN FOLD!" Lee cheered before Tenten clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't blurt out stuff like in the middle of town you idiot." Tenten hissed.

"Naruto my gift to is the best advice in the world. Enjoy your youth to its fullest!" Guy told him while making humping motion with his hips. Suddenly Lee joined in and Naruto took two steps back this time.

"Oh my god! I can't go anywhere with you two!" Tenten groan as she grabbed them both by the ear and began dragging them away. "See ya around Naruto-kun." Tenten called back with a smile. Naruto nodded before trying to get that image out of his head.

"Those two are just too damn strange." He said before going to have umpteen bowls of ramen.

"You really can be predictable Naruto." Kakashi said while sitting next Naruto who just finishing his fifth bowl of miso ramen.

"*slurp* Hey Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked before grabbing another bowl.

"I'm just here to drop these off to you. Oh and Lady Tsunade would like to see you later in her office when you get a chance… I'm really proud of you Naruto… and I'm sure your parents would be as well…" Kakashi said making Naruto stop inhaling his favorite meal, but Kakashi was already gone.

"Old man how much do I owe you!" Naruto asked urgently.

"Not a penny your meal is on the house Naruto. Good luck on your trip." Teuchi said with a smile.

Naruto smiled then jumped over the counter and hugged both Teuchi and Ayame. "Thank you for looking after me all these years… you guys will always be my family." Naruto said as a tear escaped his eye.

**~Sometime Later~**

He spent hours searching for his sensei but couldn't find a trace of him. He knew Kakashi had the identity of his parents… he just wanted to know… that's all. Naruto found himself at his apartment building and with the sun setting he thought maybe he'd call it a day. When he got to his floor he had a surprise guest waiting on him.

"Ino?" Naruto called out as strolled up to his apartment door.

"Hey Naruto I brought some presents from the guys." Ino said with a grin.

This cheered Naruto up a bit so he invited her in. After placing the rest of the presents he got throughout the day in his room, he joined Ino on the couch. "So first up is Choji's gift." Ino said before handing a small vial of pink liquid with a note attached.

'Dear Naruto, when you find a girl you like cook her dinner and place this secret ingredient in her meal, and she's all yours.'

"Well definitely not the weirdest gift I've gotten today." Naruto said with a small chuckle.

"Next is Shika." Ino said before handing him a black plastic bag with a yellow post-it on the front.

'Dear Naruto, for those troublesome nights.'

Naruto peeked in the bag then quickly closed in as his face turned red. "So who's next?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Well Asuma got a video camera. He said he was sure you'd find a good use for it." Ino explained then gave him the expensive looking silver camcorder.

"Cool! I can record my best prank with this." He said happily while pumping his fist in the air.

"Nice glasses Naruto." Ino complimented.

"Oh yea Shino gave them to me." Naruto said then put them on and struck a cool guy pose.

Ino laughed so hard she almost fell off the couch. Naruto, not one to be laughed at channeled some chakra in his shades but didn't get what he was expecting. He could now see through Ino's clothing, and turns out she didn't wear any bra or panties under the white bandages she had on. He felt his nosebleed but he couldn't stop staring at her parts that were kept hidden from the world.

"Hellooo? Earth to Naruto why do you keep staring at me?" Ino asked as she stood right in front of him.

Unknown to him he started to get a boner while he was distracted by Ino's semi-nude form. Ino noticed his little friend and decided to get him back for zoning out on her.

"Naruto-kunnn have you ever made out with a girl before?" She asked sensually as she backed him up against the wall. She began rubbing his growing hard on and Naruto lost it and passed out. Ino fell to floor laughing her ass off.

She recovered shortly and decided to see what had him so distracted. She put on his shades but everything looked normal to her. Ino then opened the case for the specs and found the little note. So when she looked at Naruto then channeled some chakra into the shades she was very surprised to see him naked.

"That little pervert." She said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Ino… I didn't know the glasses could do that." Naruto said disheartened.

Ino quirked an eyebrow she took the shades off and walked to him, but she flinched when she reached for him.

"_He's so use to being hit by forehead that he almost expects it now. Such a cutie shouldn't be scared of girls… wait since when do I think Naruto Uzumaki is cute?"_ That's when Ino made up her mind. "Naruto close your eyes I'm gonna give you your present now." Ino said with a straight face.

Naruto did as he was told and moments later he felt Ino's soft lips against his own. He expected it to end quickly like Tenten's but Ino made the kiss deeper, and it became a bit more heated. They finally broke for air and Naruto opened his ocean blue eyes and he gazed into sky blue orbs of Ino.

"Sakura's an idiot." Ino said with resolution.

"Huh?" Was all Naruto could say before she attacked his slightly ramen flavored lips again.

Their make out session lasted two hours before Ino had to go home lest she wanted to get grounded. Naruto laid on the couch gazing up at the ceiling in a daze until Tsunade's smiling face appeared in his line of sight.

"Ah! Baa-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked from his place on the floor.

"You were supposed to come see me some time ago am I right?" Tsunade said with mock anger.

"Oh shit! I forgot! I got so many presents today, then Ino was waiting for me when I got home, and we kiss… a lot and before I knew it was nighttime! I'm sorry!" Naruto rambled.

Tsunade contained her laughter as he spilled his guts. "So you and Ino made out huh?" Tsunade asked with a sly smirk. Naruto gulped and Tsunade roared with laughter. "Don't worry gaki I'll save the teasing for when you two are a bit older. I brought you a gift from Shizune and myself." She told him and threw a package.

Naruto unwrapped his final present for the day. A white hooded cloak with blue flames licking the bottom and the end of the sleeves, and it had whirlwind stitched on the back in orange. He tried it on to find it quite baggy but he was sure he'd grow into it.

"You like?" Tsunade asked. Her answer was a death grip hug from the younger blonde.

"Hell yea! I love it Baa-chan!" Naruto cried.

**~ The Next Day~**

Everyone gathered at the main front to see Naruto and Jiraiya off for their journey.

"Hurry back dobe so I we can fight again." Sasuke said smiling.

"Count on it teme." Naruto said smiling as well.

"I'm gonna miss you Naruto." Said Sakura giving her teammate a hug. "I'll miss you to Sakura-chan." Naruto returned her hug with a warm smile.

"Don't forget to read ok Naruto." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Um... I'll try Kakashi-sensei." Naruto wasn't too sure about reading the books though.

Ino gave him tight hug which surprised him. "Come and see me as soon as you get back." Ino told him. He nodded held her tightly to against before they finally had to separate.

"Well everyone see ya in two years." Naruto said as he and Jiraiya began their two and half year training trip.

**~ Elsewhere ~**

"It's time to start gathering the other tailed beasts." Said a shadowed figure with strange gray ringed eyes.

"By the way Itachi… It seems the Kyubi Jinchuriki stopped Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. Aren't you just belated with joy?" Said a man with a deep raspy voice.

The Uchiha just ignore the hunch back man and continued staring forward. But inside his mind was a mile a minute.

Hello again guys this is a reboot of my very first story I published in 2009. Things are gonna be a bit different this time around, there is going to be a lot more character development. Much more adventure, action, comedy, and romance. So let's see how much I've improved this two and half years (^_^)

Oh and once I've matched the number of chapters my old story has then I'll delete that one.


	2. The Girl Who Housed The Wolf

The Orange Whirlwind

**ooooo**

**Chapter 2: The Girl Who Housed the Wolf**

**ooooo**

**~The Final Valley~**

"What are we doing here Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked as they stood atop Hashirama's stone statue.

Jiraiya didn't answer his young charge instead he continued to stare at the sky with a serious face. Naruto just shrugged and opted to survey the damage from him and Sasuke's colossal battle. Then it donned on the blonde that they almost killed each other.

"Naruto…" Said boy looked up to see Jiraiya now directing his serious gaze at him. "The organization that'll be after you are all S-rank ninja, and I know I've told you this already… bottom line is… I'm going to training you into the ground. No playing around this time it's time we get serious as your godfather I want to make sure you can hold your own." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"My… godfather?" Naruto asked with a slight look of shock. "Does that mean you know who my parents are Pervy Sage!" Naruto asked desperately.

"Of course I do gaki!" Jiraiya said with a hearty laugh.

Before their conversation could continue a scream had their heads turning to the other side of the river. A young girl who looked around Naruto's age was being pursued by a mob of people. The scene brought back a memory from when he was younger and village hunted him down on his fifth birthday. The girl and group disappeared into the trees and Naruto made up mind.

"As much as I wanna know who they are… I gone this long without knowing my parents, so I think it can wait until we save that girl. Right, Pervy Sage?" Naruto declared with determination burning in his blue orbs.

Jiraiya sighed and matched his student's stare. "Fine but can we make this quick we are on a schedule you know." Jiraiya stated before leaping off after their targets.

**O0o0o0**

Jiraiya and Naruto found a small village beyond the foliage, but that's not what shocked them. The young girl who had been running was strung up in the center of the village. She had cuts all over her from what looked to be from some jagged edged blade. To make it worse she was naked but it hadn't looked as if she'd been violated… yet.

"Pervy Sage…"

"I know Naruto but we can't just go rushing in there." Jiraiya said solemnly.

"Like hell we can't!" With that Naruto leapt from their hiding place in the trees. He landed in front of the battered girl as two men were approaching with branding irons.

"Get out of the way boy! You have no idea what you're doing!" One the men yelled.

"I'm protecting someone who needs my help that's all I need to know." Naruto told him with a hard glare.

"That girl is a demon get away from her!" A woman in the crowd.

This caught Naruto's attention and he turned around to the unconscious captive. He scanned her damage caramel colored skin but he couldn't find a seal. That's when an idea came to him and he channel a bit a chakra to his palm before touching her flat stomach. He along with the crowd of torturers watched as intricate seals appeared on her entire frame. From his spot in the trees Jiraiya analyzed the seals with narrow eyes. His eyes then widened when he saw a man ready a spear to impale both Naruto and the girl. The attacker let the spear fly but Jiraiya appeared in time to deflect it before it injured his godson. Suddenly the captive girl's eyes opened and she let out an ear piercing scream. Naruto and Jiraiya turned to see a woman had snuck around and stabbed a sword through her back.

The dark skinned girl looked to Naruto and Jiraiya with tear filled eyes pleading for mercy.

"H-help me…" She managed to get out before the tears fell freely.

Jiraiya looked on in shock at the cheering crowd; in truth he was truly disgusted at how these people could treat a young child like this. Then he felt it… the chakra of the Kyubi. He turned slowly to godson who was already down on all fours, fangs bared, crimson eyes choosing targets, and two tails whipping about viciously. The crowd became deathly quiet until Naruto released an animalistic roar that sent some of them running for the hills. The more determined ones readied their weapons to kill both 'demons'.

"Naruto… NO!" But it already too late and Naruto had jumped into the fray.

Blood rained and body parts flew as Naruto Uzumaki tore through the menaces like they were paper. The Toad Sage watched in horror at the carnage his young charge was wreaking on the poor souls. Then that's when it donned on him… is this what happened to Naruto when he was younger? Was he tortured and hunted because of the Kyubi? Because he had no one to protect him from the cruelty, and misunderstanding of the world. Now Jiraiya saw how he had failed before he could even begin to take care of his godson. He had the opportunity to take Naruto, to raise him into a fine young man, to protect him from those that would try to harm him, but instead he chose to go gallivanting across the lands. Finally the screams had ended and Naruto now stood at the center of the dismembered villagers. Jiraiya slowly walked up behind his blood soaked godson. His biju cloak now gone Jiraiya turned him around. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya saddened blue eyes as tears welled up in them. The sage did the only thing that would help… he hugged the young Genin tightly to his chest.

**O0o0o0**

Later that night Jiraiya watched over the two youngsters while they slept around the campfire. They hadn't gotten much info from the girl after rescuing her, but they get her name and her age. Lia Hitamora was her name and she was a year older than Naruto. Jiraiya thought hard about what they were going to do with her. He hadn't planned on having a third person travel with them.

"So have you decided to kill me yet?" Lia asked with her eyes still closed.

Jiraiya kept his eyes on the flickering flames. "I wouldn't dare kill one young as yourself, let alone a beautiful girl. What exactly is sealed inside you?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

Lia was quiet for a few moments before she sighed and sat up from her place next to Naruto. "I guess since you did save me I owe you that much… I have a thousand year old evil wolf spirit sealed inside me. Before you ask no it's not a biju… it's been around before the nine biju were born. I once heard something about the wolf battling against the ten tails at one point." Lia revealed making Jiraiya's eyes widen.

"Have you ever communicated with it in your mind like the Jinchuriki do with the biju?" Jiraiya questioned.

"No but whatever seal was placed on me isn't strong enough to hold it… whenever there is a full moon the wolf spirit takes over my body." Lia said sadly.

"There is a full moon tomorrow night…" Jiraiya said solemnly. Silence reigned over them for several minutes until Jiraiya smiled. "Well I guess you're stuck with us for the next three years, but first we're going to take care of your seal problem." Jiraiya declared with a cheeky grin.

Lia didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared either way she was a little happy someone finally accepted her.

**~o The Following Night o~**

"Pervy Sage do you really think that containment seal will hold Lia-chan's demon?" Naruto asked as he and Jiraiya watched from a safe distance.

"I don't know… but I'm hoping it will, or we're going to be in for a helluva fight."

As the moon hit its apex at midnight the shadows of the forest seem to fade away. The moon's illumination chose Lia as its focal point to shine down on. The two males watched Lia's transformation in awe. Her shoulder length brunette hair grew to her lower back and turned silver, sharp black claws added to her visage, her fangs elongated, and finally her eyes slowly opened to reveal amber pupils and red sclera.

Naruto blinked and he found himself nose to nose with Lia's inner monster. Jiraiya eyes widened in shock at the speed of the thousand year old beast. Not to mention it shrug off one of Jiraiya's best containment seals. The woman smirked before her enticing voice reached their ears.

"**So you're the ones who have taken a liking to my slave huh? Well I'm sorry to tell you but I don't travel in packs I'm a lone wolf."** With that she turned on her heel and began walking away. Jiraiya release a breath of relief, he thought they were goners for sure.

"Hey you! Lia's not your slave! If anything you're her slave!" Naruto shouted vehemently to the wolf spirit possessing Lia. Jiraiya on the other hand cried comically at his pupil's stupidity. The she wolf bristled and a low growl escaped her throat.

"**You're gonna regret that… twerp. I'm gonna take my time killing you, and then you're next old man."** Lia said with a cocky grin.

"Dam nit Naruto you always managed to paint a big bull's eye on you and those around you." Jiraiya said before he was sent flying from an elbow strike courtesy of Lia. She licked her lips and glared at Naruto only to be met with crimson red pupils.

"**I will free Lia from your grasp bitch."** Naruto growled before taking a swipe at her neck her which she bent back to avoid, and then delivered a spinning kick to the Genin's ribs sending into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"**Normally I'd take being called a bitch a compliment, but you really piss me off brat."** She said while examining her nails.

"**Go to hell!"** Roared the Jinchuriki before charging forward straight into a soaring uppercut. Next he was sent crashing back down to earth from a double axe handle.

Lia landed a few meters away from the small crater with a yawn. **"Guess I'll kill you now and get it over with."**

Suddenly an explosion of chakra from the crater made her turn slightly seriously.

**0o0o0o**

Not far away Jiraiya looked up in fear at the pillar of red chakra that exuding nothing but malice. The air was stifling and all the forest dwellers were running for cover.

"Oh this can't be good." Jiraiya said with a wince.

**O0o0o0**

Lia's inner demon stood in front of a nine-tailed cloaked Naruto who simply looked at her as if she were beneath him. Something was different about him now, he didn't look like a mindless beast, and he stood straight up with his hands in pockets and tails waving calmly behind him.

"**Are you going to stand there gawking or you going to actually try and hit me… Rubi Okamika."** Naruto said with a less demonic edged voice that made Rubi's eyes narrow.

"**So this is where you ended up being sealed… no wonder that boy pisses me off so easily. Do you have enough room in your cage there… Kurama?"** Rubi asked slyly.

"**Unlike you my power is no longer restricted thanks to Naruto's determination to save the girl from you. I could easily kill you now." ** Kurama said with an equally sly smirk.

"**But you can't because then you'll kill Lia."** Rubi said with a flex of her claws. Suddenly she was pinned to a tree by her neck and Kurama glaring into her very soul.

"**Don't fuck with me; you are no longer the all-powerful wolf queen anymore. You're no more a threat to me than that little wench you inhabit. I suggest you kneel before me unless you want me to rip you and Lia to shreds."** Kurama said menacingly.

"**You arrogant prick! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!"** Her silver and black chakra exploded outward, pushing Kurama backwards. Rubi fell down on all four as her bone structure started to change, a silver coat of fur began to grow on her skin, and her body grew larger until she towered over the forest. Every inhabitant of the Land of Fire heard her echoing howl.

Jiraiya had arrived and stared up at the true form of Lia's inner demon. His eyes portrayed his fear, his body shuddered, and his mind was telling him to run as if the devil was on his heels.

"Naruto what the hell have you unleashed?" Jiraiya asked meekly.

Kurama on the other hand merely smirked before he let his chakra skyrocket and he took his true form. The two titanic beasts stared each other down for what felt like eons before Rubi leapt up and came spiraling downward. **"Okami Tornado!"**

Kurama jumped back then restrained her movements with his tails as he charged his Biju Cannon. Jiraiya just stood there praying this would end before someone got killed, but alas his prayers fell on deaf ears. Kurama unleashed his attack and Lia took the full brunt of the intense chakra blast. The trench caused by the attack went on for miles Kurama stood at the beginning of it with no sign of Lia. Kurama released a triumphant roar that shook the surrounding area. The fox then noticed the enlarging shadow below him. He looked up to see Rubi spiraling towards a max speed. Knowing he couldn't evade he braced himself for impact and took the whirling attack. Rubi stood over him with her claws in his neck and menacing fangs bared. Kurama winced before using his tails to throw the lupine off his body. Lia's amber eyes widened as Kurama breathed a stream of fire toward her.

She gritted her teeth then brought up a chakra barrier to block the burning flames. Kurama didn't let up he intensified the flames to keep her distract then used his nine tails to send twisters of wind at her. The twisters came together with the surrounding flames to create nine giant flaming tornados. Rubi narrowed her eyes before they started glowing and her tail also started glowing bright silver. With a swipe of her tail she fired a crescent shaped chakra wave, dispersing the flaming whirlwinds as well putting out the fires in the forest. Kurama refused to be defeated that easy and counted her attack with a sonic roar that not only canceled the crescent attack, but plowed forward straight into Rubi's frame; knocking her off her feet.

The biju then used this chance to create a massive Biju Ball. Rubi got lucky last time she knew she couldn't survive this chakra blast, so she gather chakra in her maw as well ready to match Kurama. Jiraiya's eyes widened before he started hauling ass the opposite direction of the two beasts. Kyubi compact his attack before firing it off at Rubi who unleashed a burst stream of destructive silver chakra. Both jutsu clashed and the area became engulfed in a flash of silver with black specks. The explosion sent a screaming Jiraiya flying but he would be safe nonetheless.

**0o0o0o**

As day broke Jiraiya stood in the wasteland that used to be a forest in awe. This was the aftermath of the titanic battle between two monsters that had strong dislike for one another. The Toad Sage looked down at the two unconscious pre-teens with dismay.

"I'll definitely be creating stronger seals for you brats." Jiraiya deadpanned before summoning a toad to help gather up his young charges. With that the three were on their way leaving what would be dubbed in the future 'The Land at the End' behind them.

**0o0o0o**

Three shinobi appeared at the front gates of Konohagakure. A young blond man, a white-haired old sage, and a young brunette woman.

"So Naruto how does it feel to finally be back?" Jiraiya asked as they walked through the gates.

Naruto sighed as took in the changes his home had made while he was away. "Feels good it's been ages since I seen this place." Naruto said now gazing at the sky.

"Well let's go see this Tsunade person then we can use the rest of the day for fun." She said looking at Naruto her dark eyes held certain lust in them. One Naruto knew all too well, but unlucky for her he had other plans.

"Sorry Lia-Chan I got somewhere else to be right now." With that Naruto jumped away leaving the two in the middle of the street.

"I guess Tsunade can wait a little longer, so what do u wanna do until then?" Jiraiya asked his second student.

They looked at each other before both yelled out one word. "RESEARCH!" They vanished heading for the infamous Leaf Hot Springs.

**~ With Naruto ~**

Naruto came to a familiar flower shop hoping he wasn't wishing for too much. He threw his white hood on and walked into the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Inoichi and his wife were stocking the shelves when they heard the bell above the door jingle.

"Hi how may I help today?" Nana Yamanaka said with a bright and cheerful smile.

"Uh... yea I was... looking for... Ino." Naruto stuttered with extreme nervousness.

Inoichi could tell the young male must've had some feelings for his daughter or there would be no need to be nervous. Well there would be no dates if he had anything to say about it. He shunshined behind Naruto with the skill only an experienced Jonin could have.

"Are you a friend of hers young man?" Inoichi said dangerously. He internally cheered when Naruto jumped out of surprise when he heard him.

"Um... you could say that." Naruto responded with a gulp. _'Where the hell did he come from, and why do I get the feeling I won't be making it outta here alive.'_ Naruto thought then turned back towards Nana when he heard her call Ino down.

When Ino descended down the stairs Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. Ino had grown beautifully in the last three years. She stood about 5' 4'', her blond hair was let down from its usually long ponytail, curves were in every right place, and her gorgeous light blue irises still captivated him. On top of that she was wearing a light purple summer dress that hugged those sexy curves.

"Yea mom?" Ino asked not noticing Naruto yet.

"There is a friend here to see you." Nana said as she pointed to Naruto. Ino looked for a minute but with his hood on she couldn't see his face.

"Uh who are you?" Ino asked not knowing anyone that would hide from her.

But before anything could be confirmed Inoichi flew into enraged father mode. "I knew you weren't a friend of my daughter you lying piece of shit!" Inoichi yelled and withdrew a meat cleaver out of nowhere. A clang of metal rang through the shop as Naruto knocked the large knife out of Inoichi's grasp with his katana. Inoichi was now the one caught off guard as he didn't even see the seal Naruto summoned his sword from.

"Inoichi dear settle down and give the boy a chance to explain himself." Nana said sweetly.

Too bad Inoichi wasn't hearing any of that. "No he must DIE!" Inoichi yelled and was about go for his cleaver until he heard his death call.

"INOICHI KAHOU YAMANAKA IF YOU HARM ONE BLONDE ON THAT YOUNG MAN'S HEAD YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT HITTING THIS TONIGHT. NOT TO MENTION YOU WON'T EAT DINNER FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS, AND YOU'LL BE SLEEPING IN THE GARDEN. Kay pumpkin." Nana said the last part with an evil sweetness in her voice.

The room's other three occupants were white as snow each with different thoughts.

_'This some o' bullshit how do I get threatened when the liar gets away scot-free. That's ok when I catch him imma stick a thorned rose up his ass.' _Inoichi thought as he manically planned his revenge.

_'Oh my god my parents are fucking crazy as hell. Dad's an overprotective lunatic, and mom is a psychotic demon in disguise.'_ Thought a very embarrassed Ino.

_'This is fucking ridiculous how in hell I always manage to get caught up in this kind of shit. Wait how did she know I'm blond when I've got my hood on… does she know...'_ Naruto thought as he eyed Nana.

"Would you please remove your hood sweetheart?" Nana asked Naruto.

"Oh yea sorry." Naruto removed his white hood to reveal his long spiky golden locks.

When Ino got a good look at him she found herself licking her lips. Naruto was now about 6' 2'', his athletic build could be seen through his orange short sleeveless shirt, and his ocean blue eyes still held their hypnotizing shine to them. When she looked at his face and saw his whisker marks her face donned a wide smile.

"Naruto-kun you actually came to see me!" She squealed as she glomped him to death.

Naruto blushed as he felt her perfectly soft C-cup breast through both their clothing.

_'Damn that Pervy sage and his sexual awareness training.' _ Thought Naruto as she squealed and hugged him for dear life. Ino grabbed his hand then led him upstairs to her room where she closed and locked the door. Inoichi was dumbfounded or more like speechless.

"Well I'll be damned she did know him after all at least he wasn't lying. Wait she closed her door and LOCKED it oh heeell no." As Inoichi ran for the stairs he ran into a frying pan compliment of his wife.

"You shall not disturb them do you understand DEAR." Nana said as she glared at her husband down on the floor.

"Y...Yes ma'am." Inoichi said in the fetal position.

"Oh and if you go anywhere near Naru-chan with a thorned rose... we'll see how Little Ichi likes being hugged by freshly cut thorned roses." Said Nana sweetly.

Inoichi on the other hand paled and held his crotch, or better yet Little Ichi. _'Damn her and her mind reading.'_ Thought Inoichi as his wife went back to stocking the selves.

**~ With Lia and Jiraiya ~**

"Ooh hee hee oh yea baby that's what I'm talking about." Jiraiya said as he and Lia were currently peeping in the women's bath. There was a group of girls who were making out so Jiraiya had a nose full of tissue to keep from dying of blood lost.

"Wow sensei do women really do this in public baths?" Lia asked while writing in her own notebook and stuffing tissue her nose. She could also feel the wetness start to pool in her panties. "Damn you Naruto and your virginity." She said not knowing she voiced it out loud.

Jiraiya on the other hand felt her frustration with his sexual awareness. Her nipples were hard and visible through her shirt, and her womanhood ached for release. Amazingly the old perverted sage knew all this without even looking.

"Lia you might wanna relieve the tension before you see Naruto again lest you jump his bones in public." Jiraiya said seriously but on the inside he was hoping like hell she would.

"Yea you're probably right Jiraiya-sensei." Lia said before putting her notebook away.

"Of course I'm right! I am the wise and gallant Jiraiya of course and… Lia?" Jiraiya was alone on the branch as his student had deserted him.

"Oh you're a cute one why don't you join us." Jiraiya heard one the hot springs say with a giggle. The Icha Icha author turn to see his student had now joined in on the orgy going on in the hot springs.

"Oh...ah ah… mm oh... AAAAAHH!" Lia screamed as she rode out her orgasm while her juices erupted like a geyser.

Jiraiya finally couldn't take it anymore and he passed out due to the explosion of blood the scene had caused him. Jiraiya had fallen into a blank state blood covered his now red and green fighter's gi with a tent pitched in his pants.

"Jiraiya-sensei get up we have to go or you'll get caught" Said Lia while she poked her research sensei with her foot.

"So wet, so soft, so many..." Jiraiya muttered and Lia began dragging him away by his foot before they got caught.

"Best scene ever..." He muttered once more but then passed out as Lia dragged him over a rather large fallen branch, and his head hit the ground leaving a blood trail as they left.

**~ With Naruto and Ino ~**

_'What was that chill just now… oh well I'm here with Ino so that's all that matters right now.'_ Naruto thought while he listened to Ino's story about a mission she had.

He missed the spark of lust that twinkled in her eye before she was on top of him. "Whoa I think I missed a part of the story is this supposed to happen." Said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"No its not it's just that... I really missed you Naruto and I thought you had forgot about me. I-" Ino was silenced by Naruto's finger over her lips.

"I know we weren't the closest friends in the past and we ended up like this on a whim thanks to Sakura, but we have time now I wouldn't mind getting to know the real Ino Yamanaka. Who know s maybe someday soon you'll become mine." Naruto said with a warm smile which Ino returned before capturing his lips with a kiss.

Just then a half-naked Inoichi came bursting in seething in anger.


End file.
